


The Peter's Tree

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Robin is missing and no-one knows what has happened to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Spook Me. Picture prompt: [Reborn](http://s879.photobucket.com/user/spook_me/media/Spook%20Me%202016/Reborn-28x36-oil-on-canvas-2011-copy_zpscdcztfmz.jpg.html)

“Robin’s never been gone this long before,” Will Scarlet said to the other outlaws as they gathered round the fire.  “Not without telling us where he was going.”

“And we’d have heard something by now if he’d been caught by the sheriff,” Little John added.

Allan A’Dale laughed, “That’s for sure.  He and Gisborne would have been crowing about it loud and long.”

Much didn’t say anything, but poked the fire as if Robin’s face was suddenly going to appear in the flames.

Little John noticed and asked, “Do you know something we don’t, Much?  Something he’s not told us about.”

Much shook his head, “No.  When I asked him where he was going he just said he’d got great plans, but didn’t say what they were.”

“Maybe he’s said something to Marian,” Will said.  “If he’s not back by daybreak someone had better go over and see her.”

***

Marian joined them the next evening.  “I went up to the castle,” she said, “but there’s no sign of him being there.”

“Was there anything different at all in the castle?” Djaq asked.

“Not really.  There was no tension amongst the guards; all the castle staff were going about their daily business.  The sheriff seemed a bit more tetchy than usual, but that could have any number of reasons; he’s starting to plan his next scheme, or there’s not as much as he wants in his coffers, or just plain indigestion.  But I didn’t sense anything suspicious.”

“Gisborne’s more on edge than usual too,” Allan said, “I happened to overhear him in one of the taverns.”

“What were you doing there?” Little John muttered.

“I had a deal on, okay?” Allan shrugged.  “I heard him telling his deputy if Robin didn’t do something soon he’d have to set up a trap just to find out where he’s gone.”

“So they’re just as much in the dark as we are,” Will said.

Much shuffled his feet.

“There is something, isn’t there?” Little John said.  “Out with it.”

“I can’t see what the importance is.  When he left, he was playing with three acorn-like nuts.  That’s when he said he’d got great plans.”

“So he’s gone to plant acorns and fallen in the hole he’s dug for them,” Allan sneered.  “Yeah, right.”

Djaq said thoughtfully, “It may not be as simple as that.”

“What do you mean?” Will asked.

“Without seeing them I can’t be sure,” she replied.

“So what, Robin’s been eaten by a malevolent acorn?” Allan laughed.  “A tale to frighten the kiddies – and Much.”

Marian stood up.  “I need to get back.  Let me know if you hear anything.”

The outlaws nodded and, once she had gone, settled down by the fire.  Much waited until they were asleep before approaching Djaq.

“You think the acorns are involved, don’t you?” he said.

“I think it’s possible.  I’ve never actually seen one, although I have seen drawings.  Did you ever come across something called the Peter’s tree when you were in the Holy Land?”

“Yes, I did see one once.  A tree which seemed to grow out of a pile of stones.  It was very odd.  The horses gave it a wide berth.”

“It’s said the stones were originally a man who turned to stone and the tree grew out of him.”

“But that’s just a legend, right?  And anyway, what’s the connection with the acorns?”

“There’s always some truth behind a legend.  They say the acorns are harmless if kept in a bag or pocket, but if someone keeps hold of them in their hand, and they are warmed by human flesh they begin to sprout and grow into a Peter’s tree.”

Much shook his head.  “I can’t believe that.  That’s just impossible.  I shall go to sleep and in the morning Robin will come striding back in as if he hasn’t been away for days.”

***

Much didn’t sleep well and woke before the others, just as the sky was beginning to lighten.  He pulled his cloak tightly around him and set off on foot in the direction he had last seen Robin take.  He had been walking for about half an hour when he heard a terrified voice saying “No, no.”  He grabbed his sword and hurriedly made his way through the bushes to where he could hear the voice.

As he reached the small clearing he saw Guy of Gisborne crouched on the ground, looking in horror at something before him.  Much could see a tree in the middle of the clearing.  He looked down the trunk to see the tree appeared to be growing out of a stony outcrop.  But then he realised the stone had the form and appearance of Robin and even as he watched what had once been flesh was becoming more like stone and less like the man.

Much crept forward and grabbed Gisborne’s hand.  He tugged it, saying “Come away, there’s nothing we can do for him now.”

Gisborne let Much lead him away from the new Peter’s tree.  When they were sufficiently far away Gisborne collapsed and laid trembling and sobbing in the wet grass.  Much, too, sank to the ground and sat with his back against a tree, his legs shaking.  At some point he would need to move, for now he would let the tranquillity of the scene around him dull some of the horrors of what he had witnessed. 

 


End file.
